Rinoa's Decision
by RikkuAngeL13
Summary: Rinoa finds herself in a difficult situation where her boyfriend, Squall, isn't doing anything right for her and Seifer is back in the picture. Seifer comes back as an innocent angel and perfectly well adjusted...it seems suspicious...should Rinoa give S


FF8- Rinoa's Decision  
  
Headmaster Cid proudly smiled to himself as he paced. The victories over all the evil Sorceresses were more than enough to relieve a man and of course become quite proud of his seeDs. No matter how much he congratulated Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and their new recruit, Rinoa, he didn't feel satisfied. He steadily made his way to his PA system, preparing once again, for the third time this hour, to make an announcement. "Attention Balamb Garden!"  
  
---Squall slapped his forehead and shook his head, "Not again Headmaster." He mumbled, awaiting again to be acknowledged for he and his comrades' "great victory to save the world." Selphie simply skipped around the classroom with her headphones on, seeing as how Quistis was too busy waiting impatiently for Cid to continue. Squall abruptly jerked his elbow causing Zell to hit his head on the desk, "Hey! What the- - I was sleeping!" Rinoa giggled, she thought everything Squall did was funny just simply because the two of them were finally "an item". Irvine had returned to Galbadia Garden and Selphie stayed not only because she and Zell were together but obviously because Trabia Garden is gone. "I'd just like to have Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, and instructor Quistis please report to my office at this time. Thank you." "Oh, well at least he's not going to go through a whole speech again." Zell said and took Selphie's hand, Rinoa looked in jealousy. "Squall, how come you never come and hold my hand?" Squall was shy, but Rinoa didn't see that, she just had to force it out of him. She wanted him to do more but he was too scared, "I um.okay." He took her hand, his palms sweaty and his heart racing. His thought raced. Okay, first step to a good relationship is done.bonding. We're bonding. They were silent for the whole trip to Cid's office. Rinoa was completely jealous of Zell and Selphie's relationship, her own relationship didn't even consist of communication. She got the guy she was going for all along but now, he's even more up tight than before. Great.he doesn't talk to me, he holds my hand when I tell him to, this isn't a good sign. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry to disrupt your class but I'd like to thank you all again." Cid grinned from ear to ear, hands behind his back and pacing in front of the aligned seeDs. "You're welcome Headmaster Cid. Thank you Headmaster Cid." All five of them replied simultaneously and as dull as they could sound. They wanted Cid to get the point that they've accepted his gratitude and that they're pretty much annoyed with this constant "thank you's" every hour. "Are you gonna send us on a mission?" Zell said out of nowhere, "No, there is no mission? Why?" "Well since you called us up here I just thought- -" Quistis stepped on his foot with her high heels, Zell bit his lip and forced a smiled, muffling himself, "He's glad you called us up Headmaster." Cid smiled cluelessly, nodding and smiling, nodding and smiling. "Um I have a class to teach and these four need to attend it, shall we report back down?" Cid nodded and smiled, and still smiling, he dismissed the seeDs with a wave of his hand. "I swear, he'll be thanking us until we die." Squall sighed and sat down, "Don't be ridiculous Squall, he's just overjoyed." "Whatever." "It's that famous word Squall always says! Whatever!" Rinoa remarked, getting quite annoyed with him being unable to communicate with her as a girlfriend. "Um." Squall turned around to began something but Rinoa stood up with a pale face, "You." She managed to whisper, Quistis was standing as well with wide eyes, her weapon drawn. Zell was already punching the air as Selphie was trying to untangle her weapons. Squall finally saw what everyone else was gawking at, Seifer stood at the door with his Gunblade over his shoulder. His clothes were as good as new, a brand new, stunning outfit, whereas Squall had his same old ugly brown and black fur thing on. Quistis even scolded him for not following rules and wear his seeD uniform to class. "Hey teach! Can I cut in and join class?" Quistis scowled at his smart alecky remark, "What makes you think you can just barge in here?" Rinoa sat herself down and crossed her arms. Seifer had done so many things to her, rejecting her love, sacrificing her to Adel, she was deeply hurt. She shoved Zell out of his seat and sat herself down by Squall, taking hold of his right arm and hugging it tight. Seifer winked at Rinoa when he saw her and flicked Squall off, Quistis didn't catch it. He seated himself quietly in the front row and smiled at Quistis with his handsome grin, "Continue. Is this um." He scanned the board behind Quistis, "Aha, magic. Fun stuff." He nodded to himself and turned on his computer, Quistis asked one of her assistant aids to take over the class as she secretly reported to the Headmaster.  
  
---"Headmaster, are you aware that Seifer is well and alive, and in our Garden?" "What? How is that possible?" Quistis shrugged, "Didn't you all kill him?"  
  
"I thought we did.I guess he miraculously lived or something." "Well, we've got to do something." Cid had an odd idea, he rubbed his chin, "Oh no.don't rub your chin.you're not going to let him stay are you?" "Why not?" Quistis gawked at Cid, "A lady should not leave her mouth open like that." Cid said and used his hand to push Quistis' mouth shut. Quistis sighed and left, seeing as how Cid resumed his deep thought and pacing again. "Let him stay Instructor." Quistis nodded, disapproving.  
  
---Squall was already angered, just by watching Seifer and his innocent little act up in the front row. He answered every question the assistant aid asked, he volunteered for everything she asked, and he even finished their quiz first. "You're not getting annoyed with Seifer just because he's smart, handsome, and nice are you?" Rinoa questioned, testing out Squall. "What? No." Squall said, gritting his teeth, partially angry at Rinoa for even saying the Seifer was smart and nice, let alone handsome! Rinoa was disappointed though, she expected Squall to react with jealousy, in fact, that is exactly what she wants, but he didn't! Okay, calm down, don't act jealous. Jealousy is bad. Rinoa pouted and crossed her arms, she wanted him to be jealous, she wanted him to cling on to her, she wanted him to hold her like Zell was with Selphie! I'll have to go through more drastic measures.even if I have to innocently flirt with the man that turned me down and sacraficed me to a stupid sorceress. "Thank you Kristy, I'll take over now." Quistis had returned and taken her seat at her desk now. She was quite uncomfortable and forgot what she was teaching, "We took the quiz and did all the demonstrations Instructor. Class should be over unless you plan to do other things." Quistis looked at Seifer, surprised. He was acting like the perfect angel. Quistis became suspicious but she dismissed the class early.  
  
---Rinoa sat alone in the library, thinking about Squall. He doesn't really act like he likes me.and now that Seifer's back and he's good and everything.no, but maybe we should try again? Rinoa jerked up as she felt someone's hand touch her bare shoulder, "Hey." It was Seifer, Rinoa stood and backed away slowly, "W-what do you want? You're not gonna throw me into another sorceress are you?" Seifer shook his head, trying not to laugh at her cuteness. "No. I came to apologize. You know, for doing that. And." Rinoa eyed him suspiciously, "And?" "And I wanted to know if we could try again." Rinoa's heart almost skipped a beat, "I." "That was sudden, I shouldn't have asked so early." Seifer innocently played, "N-no.I just." Seifer knew very well that Rinoa was with Squall, but why had he asked her anyway? That's when Squall came in, "Back away from my girl." Squall calmly said and drew his Gunblade, "No weaponary in here Mr. Lionheart." The librarian girl said as she put a couple books back on the shelves. 


End file.
